Conjuring the Phantom
by Pototler-Overlord
Summary: Lorraine and Ed Warren, renowned paranormal specialists, find themselves in a predicament. A family has moved into a new house, but are they really the only ones living there? AU. No PP. Movie script format.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Ed and Lorraine are sitting in their living room. Ed sips a cup of coffee while Lorraine sits on the floor with Judy, her daughter. They're throwing a ball around and watching as their dog, Maggie, tries to catch it. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, interrupting their activities._

ED: I'll get it.

LORRAINE: Judy, why don't you go take Maggie in the yard for a walk? Daddy and I are going to talk to somebody who needs our help.

JUDY: Okay!

_Judy leaves the room as Ed walks in with a man (we can't see his face or identify who he is, he has a hood covering his face so not even the Warrens can see). Ed sits on the couch next to Lorraine and the man sits across from them. Lorraine looks extremely uncomfortable and takes a deep breath._

* * *

MAN: So I set up this appointment to talk to you about my family.

ED: Hm.

MAN: Uh, there was a family crisis recently.

ED: Sorry to hear that.

MAN: They passed away.

ED: They? As in all of them?

MAN, _snapping at him_: Yes, all of them.

ED: Hey, have a little respect. We're just trying to figure out where you're coming from.

MAN: No, I didn't come here for me. What about my family?

LORRAINE: What about them?

MAN: Can you feel them here? Anything about them?

LORRAINE: Well, you've got quite a presence about you, I'll tell you that. _Pause. _They passed away in a horrible way, didn't they?

MAN: They did.

LORRAINE: They've passed on, dear. But there is a bit of a lingering presence. _Pause. _You were keeping something from them, but they know now.

MAN: What do they think about it?

_LORRAINE takes another deep breath and closes her eyes._

LORRAINE: They're disappointed in you.

MAN: They're disappointed?

_LORRAINE nods._

LORRAINE: Yes, but they-

MAN, _interrupting her_: They're DISAPPOINTED?

_The man stands up._

MAN: You know what? No more of this nonsense.

ED: Sir, you-

MAN: No more of this nonsense!

_The man storms out of the house and when he can no longer be seen, he vanishes._

* * *

**AN: This was written by my friend and edited by me. It is intended to be a movie script, which we're filming and hopefully releasing sometime next summer. For now, we wanted to share it with the Danny Phantom and horror movie community because we can't wait that long to release it!**

**Disclaimer: This parody is inspired by The Conjuring and Danny Phantom. However, we are not making fun of the Warrens or anything the Perron family went through. We changed as much as possible to pay our respects to the families. This is not a parody of the Perron's experiences, but rather an homage to The Conjuring's influence on modern horror and the very tongue-in-cheek addition of Danny Phantom to a ghost hunt. Additionally, we don't own The Conjuring or Danny Phantom. All credit goes to James Wan, Warner Brothers, Nickelodeon, and Butch Hartman.**


	2. Scene 1

**Scene 1**

* * *

_A minivan pulls up to the Williams' new house, followed by another van filled with boxes. As the van pulls up, the Williams family is singing the Ghostbusters theme. The family spills out of the first van, and the kids run into the house._

_ (SHARON: Mother, STEVE: Father)_

_[SPENCER is the only boy and the youngest.]_

SHARON, _yelling after them_: Anna! Jules! Come help with the stuff!

_The girls run back to help Sharon bring in some boxes. As they enter the doorway, SHARON and STEVE stand together, admiring the house._

SHARON: You know, I hope it wasn't a bad idea to buy such a cheap home in the Amity Park area.

STEVE: Don't be silly! Look at this place. It's huge. The kids will love being able to run around, and we'll have a ton of room to grow into the house as they get older.

SHARON: Are you sure?

STEVE: I'm positive.

_ SHARON gives him a worried look._

STEVE, _putting his arm around her. _Come on, there's no need to worry.

_They watch as the girls start unpacking their things, including a few strange-looking inventions. SHARON looks at them and sighs._

SHARON: I guess it is pretty nice, isn't it?

STEVE: It's beautiful.

_They're silent for a few moments._

SHARON: You know what? You're right. I'm over thinking things. _She smiles at her husband. _Let's go help the girls unpack.

STEVE: That's the spirit.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the cheesy pun haha**


End file.
